eatlfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 (The Railway Series)
Season One of The RWS Adventure will air on August 5, 2016. It will air on Fridays at 6 p.m. It is the first half of the 2016-2017 season of The RWS Adventure. The show's first season will span into 26 episodes total. Cast Main Cast *Dianna Agron as The Narrator (0/26) (rumored) *Elijah D. Adams as Henry, Toby, and Troublesome Trucks (0/26) Source *Taylor Lindsey as Edward and Charlie Sand (0/26) Source *Julia E. King as Annie & Clarabel, Caroline, and Coaches (0/26) Source *Cameron Bramley as Thomas (0/26) Source *Shelby Ronea as James (0/26) Source *Michael Pine as Percy and Troublesome Trucks (0/26) Source *Scott Lercher as Gordon (0/26) Source *Madison Rosa as Lily (0/26) Source *Vanessa Lengies as Lady Hatt (0/26) (rumored) *TBA as Sir Topham Hatt (0/26) Recurring Cast Major Recurring *Kyle Guay as Sidney Hever and Hitchcock (87546) (0/26) (rumored) *Ryan Ferace as Eagle (0/26) Source *Ruben De La Garza Jr. as Alfred, Terence and Troublesome Trucks (0/26) Source *Sebastian Gomez as Jerome and Troublesome Trucks (0/26) Source *Kat Blaise as Judy and Emily (0/26) Source *Katherine Lindsey as Henrietta (0/26) Source *Hailey Starr as Bridget Hatt (0/26) Source *TBA as Stephen Hatt (0/26) Special Guest Stars *Keith Wickham as Glynn (1/26) (archive audio) (rumored) *Carson Marenka as Glynn (0/26) (rumored) *TBA as Elsie (0/26) Guest Stars *TBA as Neil (0/26) *TBA as Victor (0/26) *Aaron Cooper as Bertie (0/26) (rumored) *Noah Diggs as The Mayor of Sodor (0/26) (rumored) *TBA as Mrs. Adeline Kyndley (0/26) *TBA as Mr. Cyril Kyndley (0/26) *Stefan Gernaga as Duke, Matthew Wilkinson, of Boxford (0/26) (rumored) *Tina Forristall as Duchess, Teresa Gallagher, of Boxford (0/26) (rumored) Co-Stars *Ryan Fitts as Jeremiah Jobling (0/26) (rumored) *TBA as Peter Percival (0/26) Episodes Production * Scott Lercher joined the cast (3/25). Source * Cameron Bramley joined the cast (4/16). Source * EATL Films Casting is looking for SAG or Non Union actors (5/7). Source ** They are looking for actors to play Sir Topham Hatt, Lady Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Stephen Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford, the Duke of Boxford, Lord Callan, Mrs. Kyndley, Cyril Kyndley, Jeremiah Jobling, Alice Awdry and Mr. Percival. * EATL Films Casting is looking for voice actors (5/7). Source ** They are looking for actors to play Percy, Neil, Glynn, Bertie, Victor and Elsie. * Madison Rosa and Michael Pine joined the cast (5/7). Source 1 Source 2 * Hailey Starr, Carson Marenka and Aaron Cooper joined the cast (5/9). Source 1 * EATL Films Casting may be looking for a replacement for Kyle Guay (5/10). * EATL Films Casting is looking for SAG or NON UNION stand-ins/photo doubles (5/11). ** EFC is looking for a SAG or NON UNION male to photo double Taylor Lindsey 6/6-6/10. ** EFC is looking for a SAG or NON UNION male to photo double Ryan Ferace 6/6-6/10. ** EFC is looking for a SAG or NON UNION male to photo double Kyle Guay 6/6-6/10. * There will be auditions, fittings, script read-throughs and final pre-production throughout the month of May. * 110 Models are currently needed for the series. ** 23 Locomotives. ** 4 Non-Rail Vehicles. ** 27 Coaches. ** 55 Rolling Stock Items. * Filming of the first two episodes will commence Monday, June 6th 2016 - Friday, June 10th 2016. ** They are filming the first and fourth episodes; "The Adventure Begins" and "Thomas the Station Pilot". Source * There will be a gallery photoshoot on a large scale Thomas (6/10). * Elijah, Julia, Ryan and Shelby are said to be in LA in July. ** They may be doing press conferences and upfronts for the series. Trivia * Unlike the television series, and other fan-made shows, the human characters are filmed on a green screen and then edited into the scenes. Much like Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * This is the only season of several things: ** The only season where all the episodes are adapted from the Reverend W. Awdry's stories. ** The only season in which Hitchcock (87546) and The Rude Red Engine appear. ** The only season to have Kyle Guay, Ryan Ferace and Katherine Lindsey in the Guest Cast. ** The only season to have Keith Wickham as the voice of Glynn. *** Carson Marenka was hired to portray Glynn as Keith's audio is only archived from the television series. * EATL Films has been in talk with Dianna Agron (Tumbledown), Vanessa Lengies (Second Chance) and Lisa Schwartz (Not Cool) about portraying major roles. * Henry and Thomas' drivers are given names; Joe Wickham and Bob Awdry, respectively. ** Previously, the only crew members with full names were Charlie Sand and Sidney Hever. Gallery Tweet_Source.png ThomasCGI.png EdwardCGI.jpg HenryCGI.jpg GordonCGI.jpg JamesCGI.png Videos Category:Seasons Category:The RWS Adventure